Imperfectly perfect
by galaxy noona
Summary: menurut Byun Baekhyun, Chayeol itu adalah namja yang dingin. namun semuanya berubah dalam satu rute perjalanan.


Baekhyun berlari seperti orang kesetanan mengarungi jalanan kota seoul.

Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan kata-kata. "Aku tidak terlambat,kok."

"Tidaaaaakkkkk...!!!"

Baekhyun masih sempat melirik ke jam tangan kecilnya,hanya untuk menyadari kalau dia terlambat 2 menit dan dia masih di jalan.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan bayangkan betapa bahagianya saat dia melihat bus kota hijau hampir berada di halte bus.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba menuju halte itu secepat mungkin. tapi naas, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri diatas aspal jalan raya.

"Uuuhhh..." Baekhyun menyentuh kedua lututnya yang tiba-tiba terasa perih.

"Ya! Sakit sekali TT " dia lalu menggerutu sendiri, dia akan terus berdecak andai saja dia tidak melihat bus tadi hampir-hampir meninggalkan halte.

Baekhyun memaksakan kakinya berlari dan mengejar bus itu,dan untungnya, dia masih bisa masuk ke dalamnya.

Dia meringis sambil berjalan pincang mencari tempat duduk.

Tapi semuanya hampir penuh, dan itu membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Baekhyun hampir saja menyerah saat dia melihat satu kursi kosong di pojok paling belakang.

Dan nyaris tanpa berpikir,dia langsung bergegas ke kursi itu dan rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba pergi.

Masa bodoh lah, yang penting dia bisa sampai ke kampus. 'Kan?

Baekhyun sudah mendaratkan pantatnya dengan mulus di kursi penumpang. Mengeluarkan earphone dari saku jeans nya dan berniat menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan dengan mendengar musik Edm kesukaanya, apa lagi yang lebih baik dari itu?

Dan rencananya sepenuhnya hancur saat tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan duduk dengan -tidak elite-nya di tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Bahkan namja itu, tidak menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa dia menganggapku tidak ada eoh?" Baekhyun menggerutu pelan.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, itu Park Chanyeol. Memangnya apa yang bisa di harapkan Baekhyun?

Park Chanyeol, menjadi teman sekelasnya selama lebih dari 13 tahun, terus-terusan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Sumpah deh,seganteng apapun dia, itu tidak ada artinya kalau dia tidak bisa menghargai orang lain.

"Setidaknya aku punya teman terlambat bersama." Kekeh Baekhyun sebelum sibuk memperhatikan jalan dari kaca jendela bus itu.

Dan tersentak saat bus itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

Mengerjab imut sebelum menyeletukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa 'sih?"

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Ini halte bus selanjutnya,bodoh."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget.

Dan tiba-tiba memerah sendiri.

"Ba..baiklah." jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandanganya.

Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol tidak akan mengajaknya bicara lagi, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Mwo?" Seru Baekhyun pelan. "Eh? Tidak kok."

"Jinjja?"

Chanyeol menatap tepat pada matanya dan tiba-tiba saja musik di telinga Baekhyun mengalun menjadi every time i seeeeee youuuuuuuuuu~~~~*plak

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Merah?!" Seru Baekhyun sendiri.

Dan semuanya berubah saat Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun kasar.

"Diamlah, kau terlihat bodoh."

"Aku memang bodoh, maaf saja." Balas Baekhyun ketus, kehilangan seluruh moodnya.

Seketika suasanya menjadi keki dan bus kembali berjalan saat seorang wanita tua masuk dengan sebuah kardus besar.

Dan nampak berat tentunya,wanita itu mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh bus, dan menghela nafas saat menyadari kalau tidak ada kursi lagi dan itu artinya dia harus berdiri.

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu iba,dia mengerti perasaan wanita itu,kasihan sekali TT

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan kursinya pada wanita iti saat tiba-tiba dia merasa lututnya perih kembali, mulai menyadari kalau ada yang membasahi kedua lututnya.

Itu darah, apa lukanya separah itu? Baekhyun meringis sendiri. Kenapa terasanya baru sekarang?

Lututnya sakit dan wanita itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jadi, mau tidak mau Baekhyun menarik kemeja Chanyeol dan merengek seperti anak kecil. "Chaaan, berikan kursimu pada ahjuma itu."

Chanyeol memainkan matanya sebal.

"Kenapa harus aku 'huh?"

"Kakiku sakit, sumpah deh."

"Kalau begitu,diamlah." Seru Chanyeol sebal sendiri.

"Kau kejam,yeol."

Mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sebal.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Yeol yeol yeol yeol yeol yeol.."

Baekhyun akan terus mengejeknya andai saja Chanyeol tidak membekap mulutnya. "Diam bodoh."

Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Berikan kursimu pada ahjuma itu, bukanya kau akan mati karena itu juga..."

"Yeol, ayolah~~~"

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, melihat tingkah kekanakan teman masa kecilnya. "Dengar Byun-bodoh- Baekhyun,"

"Kau lihat dia membawa apa 'kan?"

"Jika dia duduk disini,barangnya juga harus ada disini, jika aku berdiri, kau juga harus berdiri."

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?" Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Kita tinggal berdiri bersama,bukan?"

"Tapi kakimu," celetuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun ringan. "Ada banyak alasan untuk menyakiti orang lain, tapi,untuk berbuat baik kepada sesama, tidak perlu alasan 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengerjab mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Entah, mengapa terasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutnya.

Mengapa Baekhyun, sangat mempesona 'sih?

Hanya beberapa detik sampai Baekhyun memekik lagi

"Ahjumaaaaa!!!!!!"

Mereka menjadi satu-satunya(atau dua-duanya?) Penumpang yang berdiri, terbakar oleh atsmosfer dingin yang mereka buat sendiri.

Baekhyun masih saja belum bisa menenangkan degub jantungnya, aroma apel vanilla Chanyeol memenuhi pipinya dan, damn it, dia hanya beberapa inchi dari Chanyeol.

Tapi itu hanya beberapa detik sampai

Baekhyun mengerinyit saat merasakan kakinya semakin nyeri saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kenapa bisa separah itu?" Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengerjab sebentar, berpikir alasan apa yang membuat Chanyeol yang biasanya diam saja jadi ribut seperti ini,

"Aku hanya tersandung, ya!! Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu!!!" Baekhyun dengan panik menutup wajahnya sendir,namun itu malah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan malah terjatuh ke dekapan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Bodoh!!!" Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hampir mati andai saja bus itu tidak berhenti dan Dia bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari bus itu.

Dia keluar terlebih dahulu daripada Chanyeol, tentu saja dengan kaki pincang, Chanyeol hanya memainkan matanya sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hanya beberapa meter sampai dia bertanya acuh. "Apa kakimu, benar-benar, baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus pelan, sambil mencoba berjalan biasa saja.(walau tetap saja tidak mungkin)

"Nee! Kau tidak-aw- tidak perlu kha-aw -atir sama sekali." Katanya menyakinkan(walau itu percuma)

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jinjja?"

Baekhyun memainkan bola matanya malas. "Untuk apa pula aku berbohong."

Chanyeol memang tidak sebaik Baekhyun. Tapi sumpah 'deh, mana ada orang yang tega membiarkan Baekhyun yang-super duper imut- itu berjalan pincang sendirian.

Chanyeol hanya memainkan bola matanya sebelum berlari kecil ke arah Baekhyun. Mengangkat secara harfiah dan menggendongnya seolah Baekhyun itu karung beras.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun langsung panik.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL TURUNKAN AKUUUU!!!"

Bukanya menjawab Chanyeol malah berputar arah dan lanjut membawa Baekhyun dalam pikulanya, ommonaaaa~~ Baekhyun ringan sekali, apa dia itu bocah 14 tahun? Kkkkk~~

Baekhyun terus saja menggeliat brutal diatas Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak perduli sama sekali.

"CHAAAAN!! TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Asal tau saja ya, aku tidak akan menurunkanmu."

Jawaban itu membuat Baekhyun semakin brutal dan memgeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapah yang diketahuinya.

"Kumohon chaaaaaannn~~ setidaknya gendong aku dengan benar TT "

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol dengan sangat mengejutkan menurunkan Baekhyun, dan sebelum Baekhyun dapat berlari, dia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk Naik ke bahunya.

Baekhyun hanya menurut sambil menghapus air matanya yang sedikit mengalir. "Kau keterlaluan."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa dunianya berhenti untuk sementara.

"Apapun untuk princess,eoh?"

Baekhyun hanya memerah sendiri dan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya entah kemana, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Klinik nya hanya tinggal di depan 'tuh."

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Kakiku sakit sekali yeol.. aku rasa aku akan pingsan 'duh 'ㅅ' "

Chanyeol memainkan matanya kesal.

"Jangan berlebihan."

Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya lagi.

Tidak ada gunanya berharap pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak akan berubah.

Baekhyun masih tertidur saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu, kedua lututnya sudah teperban rapi dan Namja itu masih tertidur lelap dengan tampang polos.

Bagus, karena dia jatuh di aspal, dia dan Chanyeol harus bolos satu harian full.

Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengedarkan pandangan sebentar, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mendapatkan tampang yang hampir sempurna.

Mata downslanted puppy-nya, hidung kancing, cherry lips, dan kulit putih susunya.

Hanya beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol menyadari kalau tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Apa dia menggigil 'eh?" Serunya pelan. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh Ruangan tapi, tetap saja dia tidak menemukan satupun benda yang namanya "selimut"

Akhirnya,Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan membungkus Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Nggg~~" tiba-tiba Baekhyun bergerak sedikit dan Chanyeol sudah hampir jantungan(?)

"Berikan aku cookies lagi~~" lanjut Baekhyun sebelum kembali mendengkur seperti seekor puppy.

Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi.

Dan yang paling penting, Chanyeol menghabiskan satu hari itu dengan mendengar ocehan Baekhyun,

"Setiap hari, aku bersyukur atas kehadiranmu. Kau adalah hadiah yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku "

Lol, gaje sekali saya. :)

Let me be ok, hahah

See you


End file.
